


Our Stars

by rubylily



Category: Shoujo Shuumatsu Ryokou | Girls' Last Tour (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Hope, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: Chito and Yuuri watch a meteor shower.





	Our Stars

Chito liked clear nights most of all. A full moon was her favorite, of course, as it gave the most light, but even a night of just stars gave enough light to comfort her. She didn't much like the darkness, and on cloudy nights, she sometimes worried the stars would be lost to the darkness, even though she realized that was an irrational fear.

But on clear nights like this, the stars would guide her and Yuuri closer to the top of the city. They had stopped for the day, and now they lay close together underneath the stars, their stomachs full of warm food.

"Hey, Chii-chan, look!" Yuuri exclaimed, pointing at the sky. "The stars are falling!"

Chito looked up from her journal, and much to her surprise, Yuuri was right: stars were streaking across the night sky, leaving trails of dust behind themselves. "Oh, they're shooting stars. I read about them once."

"So they're really falling? Are they gonna hit us?"

"No, of course not." Chito snapped her journal shut with a sigh. "They're all the way out in space, nowhere close to Earth."

"Oh." Yuuri almost sounded disappointed. "Well, they're pretty, I guess."

"Yeah, they are beautiful," Chito found herself saying. There were more falling stars than she could count, like a shower of sorts. It reminded her of something more she had read, something their grandpa had told them a long time ago, before they had set out on this journey. Something about a wish…?

Yuuri slid closer to Chito. "Whoosh!" she said, waving her arms. "They're just flying by, aren't they? Not a care in the world, huh?"

"I think we're supposed to make a wish now," Chito said, trying to dodge Yuuri's wild arms. "Grandpa told us once. If we make a wish on a shooting star, it'll come true."

"How that's supposed to work?"

"I don't know. Just use your imagination."

"Hm." Yuuri tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well then, I wish that we'll continue to find delicious foods together!"

Chito let out a heavy sigh. "Of course you'd wish for food."

"What do you wish for, Chii-chan?"

"Let's see now…" Chito ran her fingers over her journal; she didn't have many pages left, so she was trying to conserve them carefully. "I guess I'd wish we'd always be together."

"Oh, almost like my wish!" Yuuri giggled mischievously. "So those stars will grant both our wishes, huh?"

"Maybe." Chito felt a smile tug at her lips. "We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

Yuuri threw her arms around Chito and brushed her lips against Chito's cheek. "And now we're together! So one wish has already come true!"

Chito rested her head against Yuuri's shoulder, and as they watched the last of the falling stars together, her heart felt a little more at ease.


End file.
